


Scuse me while I kiss this eye

by haku23



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Wolverines (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haku23/pseuds/haku23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble I did because I wanted to write Johnny trying to do corny stuff like kiss Daken's(now pretty numerous) injuries. Slight AU as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scuse me while I kiss this eye

**Author's Note:**

> I literally posted this here because I randomly thought of this title and I can never think of titles so let please let me have this moment.

“What are you doing?”

 

Johnny laughs, nervous through his dumb grin, but doesn’t drop his hands from Daken’s face, “kissing you?”

 

“You were trying to kiss my _eye_ ,” he lets the venom drip from his voice freely without dulling any of the sharpness with pheromones and Johnny glances down for a second, admonished for his ridiculous behaviour.

 

“I thought it would be nice?”

 

“It wasn’t.”

 

He twists out of his grasp easily and heads for the refrigerator where he stashed a couple of drinks earlier, in case this little rendezvous needed a little push towards the direction he wants it to go in. But regardless of everything, Johnny doesn’t need it. He barely needs pheromones; his mind, body are kindling and oxygen, all Daken needs to add is his own heat for Johnny to start burning.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“It’s fine,” he replies without thinking. It isn’t fine. Johnny shouldn’t even be here; he is an invasive species, introduced without care to an ecosystem that cannot possibly sustain him long-term. But then, Daken has no plans past today.

 

“Why’d you call me over here anyway?”

 

“Why did you come?”

 

He looks at the hardwood floor, hands in his pockets, a picture of nonchalance as he says, “I wanted to see you. For some reason.”

 

Daken drinks instead of answering Johnny’s question, leaning against the doorway of the kitchenette. He watches him until he looks up and meets his eye. He can’t imagine why Johnny came. Maybe before Siphon he might have been able to muster up some foolish, Johnny reason that would have turned out to be true but now he can’t be bothered.

 

“What?”

 

“You haven’t changed.”

 

“ _Actually_ , I got a new uniform and everything and I got a haircut yesterday,” he smiles, pleased with himself while trying to defuse the tension in the air that Daken doesn’t smooth away, “seriously, what’s up? You call me over here and you won’t even talk to me.”

 

“I wasn’t aware you were expecting a conversation.”

“It’s been a couple years, Daken, and then you just. You can’t,” he exhales his righteous fury, “you can’t just string people along and expect them to wait for you.”

 

“You weren’t waiting for me. You thought I was dead.”

 

The air tastes of ash and perhaps not all of his anger has been vented, “you came back the last time. You’re Wolverine’s kid. I thought-I don’t know what I thought, cause you made it pretty obvious you didn’t give a crap about me so I don’t even know why I bothered coming here.”

 

“That I would call you immediately and I, transformed into someone you can stomach, would fly back to your arms and we would ride into the sunset together.”

 

“You’re just trying to piss me off, and it’s working really well, dude, so I’m gonna go before I say something I regret,” his fists clench and unclench, no flames or claws bursting forth despite the motion.

 

Something he regrets. As though in his naïve mind Daken still has some sort of worth to him as a friend or otherwise. “Tell me. I want to hear it.”

 

“You’re not the kind of person someone rides off into the sunset with, Daken,” he shakes his head as if to throw the feeling scenting the air-regret-off of him.

 

“I expected something a little more biting. That’s all you can come up with? After I spent almost three years stringing you along, being fake-dead?” he lets the beer drop to the floor and it doesn’t give him the satisfaction of smashing; it lands with a thud then tips, draining its contents into the cracks between the floorboards and the space between he and Johnny.

 

“If you wanted someone who’s gonna tell you what an asshole you are there’s people you can hire to do that.”

 

“I want you to stay.”

 

Johnny reacts as though the air has been sucked from his lungs; stepping back and blinking, his lips daring to turn up the slightest bit at the corners, “so…say that.”

 

He rolls his eye and takes the few steps that separate them, “I thought you were leaving.”

 

“I’ve got nowhere else to be. Netflix?”

 

“Nothing stupid.”

 

“You can pick.”

 

Jealous was what Ben had called him back then; jealous of what the Four have. He tips his head to the side leaving Johnny mostly in his blindspot, “go ahead.”

 

He laughs and presses his lips to his eyelid, “terrible?”

 

“Not really.”

 

Johnny’s hand brushes the remnants of his arm next and he forces himself not to jerk away, jaw clenching to hold back the bile rising in his throat but Johnny pulls his palm away anyhow, “got it, sorry.”

 

“It doesn’t matter.”

 

“You’re not the only one who’s good at reading people, Daken. C’mon, seriously, I’ll let you choose the movie. Even if it’s a really boring documentary.”

 

Ben had been right, sure, but now Daken knows what he wants. And he intends on taking it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've been focusing more on my original characters than fandom stuff lately but it felt good to write these two losers again so I'll probably gradually get to a point when I can split my focus a little better haha


End file.
